


Il y a cru

by malurette



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brainwashing, Earth Empire, Gen, Military, One Shot, well intentioned extremist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Qui a besoin du matériel des Dai Li quand on a assez de talents de persuasion..?





	Il y a cru

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bâtir un empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404571) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Il y a cru  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Legend of Korra  
>  **Personnage :** Bolin, Kuvira  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "lavage de cerveau" (joker) pour Horrible_Bingo   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Il y a cru, aux discours de Kuvira. Il lui a fait confiance, à la protégée de Su-Yin Bei-Fong, à l'amie d'Opal et de sa famille, à la femme de force qui parlait de maintenir l'ordre, de protéger son pays, les siens – le pays de la mère dont il ne se souvient plus mais qui lui a légué ses yeux et sa maîtrise de la terre – de s'assurer que tous y vivraient en paix en sécurité en prospérité, que le royaume n'allait pas s'effondrer sur lui-même. 

Elle faisait peur quand elle exposait la situation : les choses étaient graves, l'enjeu sérieux. Sans autorité, sans personne pour gérer les infrastructures, la ruine menaçait. Et la misère pour tant de monde, pas juste quelques orphelins.   
En même temps elle rassurait : mais ils allaient se gérer ! Sans reine, certes, ensemble, ils allaient se prendre en main, ils allaient se guider, s'entraider. Ah. De si belles paroles, de si grandes promesses. 

Pas besoin des techniques anciennes des Dai Li, des lampes qui tournent en rythme, des voix qui susurrent doucement et s'insinuent.   
Sa voix pourtant était... douce. Basse et ferme, elle vous touchait au cœur. Elle vous disait quoi faire. Ses mots sonnaient si justes, si vrais. Appuyés de son regard pénétrant, tout en elle vous savait donner l'impression que vous étiez important, que vous étiez enfin à votre place dans cette organisation, que vous sauviez le monde. C'est-à-dire, que vous alliez croiser jour après jour des gens normaux en détresse et les aider concrètement. Ça ne serait pas des menaces mystiques qu'ils affronteraient mais bien la vie de tout les jours, menacée d'être détruite. Et, en empêchant la puissance la plus vaste de s'effondrer, d'entraîner avec elle l'équilibre du monde entier.   
Ça n'était pas du travail d'Avatar mais bien du travail de tout le monde, bender ou non bender, du travail concret. Ville après ville, sécurisée, pérennisée, tout irait bien !

Et, s'il fallait, malheureusement, de temps en temps sévir contre l'un ou l'autre individu qui refusait de se plier aux mêmes règles que tout le monde, pour le bien du plus grand nombre, he bien...   
Avec un peu de culpabilité, il le faisait et arrivait à se raisonner et à continuer.   
Le durcissement se fit petit à petit, au même rythme que les progrès réalisés par l'armée du peuple ; il y avait toujours une bonne raison de continuer. Et quand il s'inquiétait, Kuvira entendait ses inquiétudes :  
\- Oui, tes scrupules t'honorent. Tu n'es pas idiot et pas aveugle, mais il faut être fort. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ouvrir de brèche, pour ceux qui en pâtiraient ensuite.   
Il se sentait flatté de sa considération et renouvelait sa confiance en une chef qui montrait tant d'empathie et de résolution à la fois. 

Et par la suite, il se raisonna lui-même : oui, mais tu as déjà accepté ça avant, pourquoi maintenant  
qu'est-ce qui est différent tu ne pourrais plus ? en quoi est-ce devenu tout à coup trop ?   
Ça s'est aggravé de façon si lente, si progressive, si insidieuse qu'il ne sait honnêtement pas où et quand la limite a été franchie. Il s'est engagé tellement loin déjà, il a commis tellement d'actions pour asseoir l'Empire que se raviser maintenant ferait de lui un imbécile.   
\- Et tu ne voudrais pas décevoir tes camarades qui comptent sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
insiste sa supérieure. La honte le fait rentrer dans le rang, et même si personne ne le menace de le considérer comme traître à la cause et le punir comme tel, il se l'imagine bien tout seul. 

Alors il continue, toujours. Il essaie de changer les choses ; il se demande si les choses vont le changer ; il craint un peu que les choses l'aient déjà changé (est-il déjà trop tard ?)


End file.
